My poem
by bluerozelovetruth
Summary: I write poems every now and then and so I thought u would like to read them but I don't really care if you do but if you do thanks has nothing to do with 13 I have no clue what it is as well I just needed a category to put it under but still hope you like poems BLUE ROZE
1. What love is

Love

When you see 2 people together,

You wonder what love is for one another.

Love however can never explain by words

It can only be explain by the action shown and cause by him or her.

That doesn't mean we have no clue,

Of what love gives and takes away from you

But both sides are good things that have done great,

Something that is calling and we can't wait

Love give you many thing what you get when your love came

Its even in scripted in the name.

Laughter you share

One child for both of you to care

Victory you always have and is never rare

Everything you want is right there

When your in love you gain all of these traits

Ones you need and create

Feeling to appreciate

Never to hate

But what love does take from you is also found in the name

Its all the same

Loneliness and yourself

One and no one else

Vulnerability with no one to help protect

Emptiness in your heart that can't be replaced with money or achievement

When love come this is what disappears

Nothing is left, not even fear

For that special person is there

And when 'death does you part' you feel cold, gone, and want nothing or nowhere

But you'll stay on the earth and move on with life

Or wait to see them when you see the light

And they'll greet you and you'll have no regret, fear, or fright

All will be calm and right

But there is always a chance that the person you love doesn't feel the same way

And in the loves of war you can win or decay

But if you do receive the prize

Then the feeling you get will be worth the pain, and heart breaks you survive

So do not sit and wait,

Go and find the one to make you feel safe

And learn for yourself

What true love really creates?

BLUE ROZE

BY THE WAY I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT 13 IS ITS JUST I NEEDED A CATICORY TO PUT THIS UNDER OR I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO PUT THIS ON FAN FIC SO I DO HOPE YOU FOR GIVE ME ABOUT THE CATICORY BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THE POEMS

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	2. What is it?

What is something that the death can feel it through their hands

While the blind can hear it

And something the Challenge can understand

Something that the heartless can love

A thing that can make the sad one smile

And something that can help you remember a love one

A thing we all know

One we show with hands and feet

Something you can do yourself if you whish so

This thing the inspires the hopples

And gave riches to the poor

And kept us reminded of the one who we feel for

Something that people can show feeling through

A thing to go crazy for

And special one that are perfect to you

A thing a ma ask a woman to dance with

A place to find great talent

And a thing that you sometimes sing with a scrip

This special thing that causes all these feeling

Is something that everyone must of herd

But something you have never seen

Can you guess what my special thing is?

Or do you give up

Before I tell you try your luck…

Some can see it and some can't

For the ones that need help

Then here is the answered to the question I plan.

The lovely thing is something you didn't realize

Something that you would sing too

It is called music,

Surprised I bet.

That right, Music is what I've had you guessing at

And now that you think of it

You can tell that I was right and maybe giggle and laugh

At how funny,

That something as simple as music

Can bring and do what I said and ask nothing not even money

Because the prize we receive from music

Is not money, fame, or love

It is the inventions and victory is what we get.

BLUE ROZE


	3. Bloody Marry the true story

I live longer than you think

Long before you were born

I was the one you see past the sink.

I am the one the every one tells stories of,

None of them are the same

They have no idea of what horror I am or my taste of blood

You wonder of my story long ago

When the first Mirror was made

I was obsess with the look the was frozen on like ice was to snow

My beauty was none like any had seen

So rare so deep

It would show no love yet death to me

It stop them cold

If I move my hair

And showed my face of whole

They would be killed

By my stare of red eyes

They held the true mean of death, the trills and chills

It was all to strange

Impossible

And from a little girl of my age

I walk where ever I go

Take the life

I do nothing but let them learn on their own

It was too much of tragic

I just couldn't speak

I couldn't tell if it was real or imagine

If I really saw their blood,

Or I just saw

What my parent saw before they tried to run

I grew on my by my self

With the memory

Of who ever I love was killed and all I say

'_You should have not look_

_Do you not hear the rumors?_

_I am a monster not a human nor thief or crook' _

I am a monster

That has emotion

But no one to even realize before they are a goner

Never to end

The cycle continue

A curse the god gave for my families sins

But faith gave me freedom

When I was 11

When I fond someone

On a snowy day an old man came by

He had a cloth to keep from seeing me

He knew not to look in my eyes

Without a word I follow him

We walk through the beautiful snow field

Until they came into a village with no one but them

We walk pass the empty village

We soon found a cave

It was cold and it wasn't safe

We walk in

Their at the back

At the very end

There was the first mirror

Thought to be loss

But now was here

Their were at the side

Was all from the village

Who whispered and cried

I close my eyes

The man took my hand and put me to where I must stand

I now open wide

I see my eyes for the first time

All the blood and sorrow

That was all mine.

The mirror glowed red

The poor souls that were the sacrifice

Scream as they dread

The man whispered words that needed to be whispered

The spell has cast

As the ones in their cages didn't breath or even stir

The souls circled around the mirror with light

So beautiful, so white like snow

So lovely and bright

I step in and then disappeared

But before I leave

I hear in one ear

Just barley did I hear

3 times said

I herd my name, loud and clear

_Take this girl, and do as I say and with you carry_

_Her name that will allow any one to see if said 3 times_

_Bloody Marry…. _

_Bloody Marry…._

_Bloody Marry….._

Then I disappeared and ventured into the underworld

Where I truly belong

In hell with the devil in the dirt

But little did I know

A little boy had witness it all

And ran to his mother through the snow

He had some how made it to England

And their he meet the king

King Henry VIII I believe was the man

He told the king

Who only laugh

But stop when the boy demonstration and died instantly

Word took out of the thing

And in fear of losing his people

The king made it a law to never even speak of it and called it only a dream

But to insure that all would listen

One his daughters

Would take the name as a lesson

And everyone followed the rule

But over time it was soon ignored

Told as a monster with the witches and ghouls

Now I was a ghost

As real as possible,

But also as fake as witches and monster at most

But I will still be there

If you have sins

I will be there and you will die without a care

So beware if you listen

But if you say it

Not once, or twice but trice and then

_Then all that's left of you is my eyes of fright because sadly_

_You said it in front of the sink 3 times my name which is know as_

_Bloody Marry…. _

_Bloody Marry….._

_Bloody Marry…_

BLUE ROZE

HOPE YOU LIKE POEM, GOT IDEA FROM FREAKY SONG CALLED 'COME LITTLE CHILDREN'

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


End file.
